talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys
Rhys is an original character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. He serves as one of the two playable protagonists, alongside Fiona. Character Prior to the story line, Rhys has worked at Hyperion for many years with his friends Vaughn and Yvette. He had a girlfriend named Stacey, but they broke up. His goal is to become like his idol Handsome Jack and run Hyperion. He always likes to be the center of attention, but he has an understanding mind about his Hyperion position to Pandorans, who would most likely see him as a supporter to Handsome Jack´s destruction to their planet. Soon, he realized that Jack was an insane man. Appearances "Zer0 Sum" "Atlas Mugged" "Catch A Ride" "Escape Plan Bravo" "The Vault of the Traveler" Killed Victims * Possibly thousands of Hyperion employees (Caused) * Numerous accounts of bandits * Numerous accounts of skags * Rakk Hive (Episode 2) * Gary (Indirectly Caused) (Determinant) * Yvette (Determinant) * Handsome Jack (AI) (Determinant) Weapons * Hyperion JR4000 Stun Baton (Can be temporarily borrowed by Sasha.) Relationships Sasha Rhys' relationship with Sasha can be good, depending on your choices. Initially, Sasha dislikes Rhys, solely based on the fact that he works for Hyperion. Depending on the player's choices, she can become more open and friendly with him after they become separated from Fiona and Vaughn in Episode 1. During Episode 3, when they're in the Dome, Rhys can either show a romantic interest in her or just stick to being friends with her. However, if the player trusted Jack, Rhys falls unconscious after he falls from the tower and Jack, doing him a favour, controls his body until he regains consciousness again. This can somewhat disrupt their friendship because Jack doesn't quite act like Rhys by teasing Vaughn, snitching on Cassius by directly telling Athena that he's an Atlas employee and slapping Sasha's behind, who angrily punches him in the face and knocks him unconscious, thereby giving Rhys full control of his body again. In spite of this, Sasha and Rhys become much closer, regardless of Rhys' past. They also share a hug when reunited in Episode 5, if Rhys chose to reject Hyperion. Aside from the common choices; when Fiona and Rhys approach the Vault, there's a romantic option the player can take. Throughout the story, there are many moments that could create a romantic relationship between Rhys and Sasha, should the player decide to do so. He can either admit to liking Sasha and get Fiona's 'blessing' or say he likes someone else, implying that he likes Fiona. Throughout the story, there are many moments that could create a romantic relationship between Rhys and Sasha, should the player decide to do so. Fiona Rhys' relationship with Fiona is not heavily shown but they seem to initially (to some extent) dislike each other due to Rhys working for Hyperion and Fiona being a wanted con artist on Pandora, as well as both of them being on opposite ends of the failed "vault key" scam. Throughout the story, the two become closer, with Fiona ignoring Rhys' Hyperion status and calling him her friend and Rhys placing his faith in Fiona (both determinant). In the present day, however, they seem to despise one another immensely, with Fiona going as far as to physically hurt him. The reason for this was because of Rhys keeping Handsome Jack a secret for so long. After telling their tales, Rhys and Fiona patch things up and become friends again. Before they enter the Vault, Rhys can either place his trust in Fiona and admit he has feelings for Sasha or hint that he has feelings for someone else; which is heavily implied to be Fiona due to his facial expression towards her. Rhys and Fiona's romantic relationship was never shown as often as Rhys and Sasha's, but small hints of romance are dropped between Rhys and Fiona throughout the story. Nevertheless, they will enter the Vault together and talk about their adventures together and the future. They open the Vault Treasure together, only to be teleported away. What happened to them is currently unknown, but it's likely they found the true treasure of the Vault of the Traveler. Vaughn Rhys is Vaughn's best friend and a fellow co-worker at Hyperion. They are on good terms, although Rhys can determinantly sell him out. Vaughn will sell Rhys out, but only because he believed it would keep Vasquez away. If you choose to forgive him, you may partake in a brofist with him. Handsome Jack It's rather unclear as to what Handsome Jack and Rhys' relationship is but their similarities are constantly lampshaded by Jack throughout the story. At the beginning of Episode 1, Rhys is shown to be a big fan of Handsome Jack and, like other fans, wanted to become like him. It's revealed that Jack once spat on Rhys when he was alive. Throughout the story, Jack likes to call Rhys by whatever comes to his mind such as 'Rhysie' and 'a real winner' but also degrades him by calling him a 'pitiful little code monkey', believing that Rhys can't follow in his footsteps. If the player chooses to be somewhat respectful of Jack by the end of Episode 4, he'll give Rhys a one-in-a-lifetime chance to rule Hyperion. If Rhys accepts his offer, Jack becomes enthusiastic and Rhys plugs Jack into Helios' system and shortly announces to everyone on the station that Rhys now rules Hyperion, much to the shock of Fiona and Sasha. Afterwards, Rhys wonders if he can do this to which Jack replies, saying that Pandora, Elpis, and Helios was just the start of their reign. In episode 5, Jack states that he had a plan involving Rhys, who's sitting in the chair with his arms restrained, and the whole desk changes to show a golden endoskeleton standing within. Confused, Rhys then finds out that Jack plans to resurrect himself by putting the endoskeleton into Rhys' body, killing him in the process. Luckily, Rhys escapes and falls down the trapdoor, meeting up with Fiona, Sasha and Gortys. After Helios crashes, Rhys wakes up in an escape pod and wanders around the remnants of the space station, ending up back in Jack's office where he sees a solemn Jack slowly malfunctioning. During their discussion, Jack looks back on everything and says that every time he trusts someone, he loses something in return such as his wife and Angel, finding out about her death through the database. Later, Rhys goes to leave the office when the injector plugs into his head. Now that Jack's in his brain again, he controls Rhys' arm and strangles him. In order to escape from him once more, Rhys impales his cybernetic arm and forcefully rips it from his body. After the fight, Jack laughs and states that there's nothing Rhys can do. As long as he has his cybernetics, he'll always be there waiting to take him out or just watch him wither away with age. Rhys begins to cut out his ECHO-eye, while Jack is begging him not to do it. Either way, Rhys tear out his eye and AI Jack disappears. Rhys can choose whether to crush AI Jack in his ECHO-Eye and kill him, once and for all or keep it and put it in his back pocket where Jack is then trapped inside the void of the ECHO-Eye instead. Near the end of the episode, Fiona asks if he genuinely wants to follow in Jack's footsteps. Rhys replies, saying that he learnt one thing from Jack: that he never wants to become like him and instead forge his own path. Yvette Rhys and Yvette were on good terms and helped each other, be it lunch or climbing the ladders of Hyperion. When Rhys and Vaughn first land on Pandora, she sends down a Loader Bot, per their request, to defend them from bandits but in Episode 4, she was in fact helping Vasquez tracking them down. Their relationship can either be completely severed as Rhys can leave her to die on Helios or let her fall into space. If Rhys forgives and saves her, she makes up for it by helping him and remains loyal to him afterwards. Cassius Leclemaine Rhys' relationship with Cassius is quite stable. When he heard that Rhys was in charge of the Atlas corporation, he was more then glad to help him with the rebuildment. Zer0 Rhys and Zer0´s friendship is quite stable depending on the player´s choices. Rhys seems to admire Zer0 quite a bit, and seems quite excited at the prospect of working with them. Loader Bot Their relationship is highly determinant. He follows Rhys orders because it is what he was made for. When he later shows up he can be either happy or not too happy of seeing Rhys. In episode two his behavior towards Rhys is determinant, if Rhys didn't blow him up he will treat Rhys as a very good friend, even partaking in a brofist, but if Rhys blew him up, he will constantly take opportunities to emotionally and physically hurt Rhys in a passive aggressive manner. In episode 3 Rhys may have the option to befriend Loader Bot again. Gortys Rhys and Gortys get along well and they like each other no matter what, in Escape Plan Bravo, Rhys (disguised as Vasquez) can choose to insult Gortys by calling her a stupid robot. Gortys would initially feel hurt, but after the guard leaves, Rhys apologizes to her and Gortys easily forgives him. Gortys can even admitt that she loves him, but she thinks that he is sometimes annoying. Hugo Vasquez Rhys and Vasquez were enemies from the very beginning. Trivia * Rhys is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Joel in The Last of Us (Ashley Jonhson, who also voices Ellie in The Last of Us, is Gortys' voice actor), Snow Villiers in the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, Delsin Rowe in InFamous: Second Son (Laura Bailey, who also voices Serah Farron and Abigail "Fetch" Walker in the respective games is Fiona's voice actor). * In the E3 trailer, he is voiced by Sam Witwer. * As of now, Tales From The Borderlands is the only Telltale game to have determinant romance options. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive